How To Say No?
by Valar Morghulis Valar Dohaeris
Summary: Hermione Granger est avocate. Elle fait tout pour obtenir la libération conditionnelle de Drago Malefoy, emprisonné à la prison d'Azkaban depuis la fin de la Grande Bataille. Celui-ci ne comprend pas les intentions de la jeune femme, quand elle le lui dit, il n'en revient pas.
1. Prologue

Une jeune femme vêtue d'un tailleur ainsi que de hauts talons noir et d'un trench beige s'avança vers l'entrée d'un bâtiment qui se confondait au reste du décor, à première vue il n'était pas plus grand ni plus majestueux que les bâtiments voisins. Elle esquissa un sourire en pensant que cette journée serait sans aucun doute la plus décisive dans sa carrière d'avocat. Elle pénétra dans le Hall du Ministère de la Magie et se présenta à l'Auror qui se chargeait de l'accueil :

« Bonjour Maître Granger, comment vont les affaires ?

-Bonjour Mike, ma foi on ne peut mieux, dit-elle dans un sourire lointain.

Le jeune Auror dû le remarquer car il changea rapidement de sujet.

-Mr Potter m'a chargé de vous transmettre ses amitiés et de vous dire qu'il attendait votre réponse concernant son invitation.

-Oh merci Mike ! Mais dites à Mr Potter que s'il veut me transmettre le moindre message qu'il le fasse lui-même, rétorqua la jeune avocate.

-Euh… Oui certainement, bafouilla-t-il.

-Bonne journée Mike !

-Vous de même Miss Granger » La jeune femme remarqua la gêne de Mike et sourit de satisfaction en se disant que son charme opérait à tout les coups.

Elle entra avec une certaine fébrilité dans la Salle d'Audience où tout le Magenmagot s'était réuni pour reprendre le cours de l'affaire qui fut interrompue quelques heures auparavant. Elle vit le Ministre de la Magie installé confortablement dans son fauteuil majestueux digne des plus grands monarques. Elle s'installa et sortit son, ô combien, immense dossier pour la défense de son client.

Celui-ci venait d'être transféré de la prison d'Azkaban à l'instant et à en juger par son air ahurit, n'en revenait pas de la personne qui se trouvait être son avocate. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et après mûre réflexion en conclut qu'il ne rêvait pas.

« Sorciers et sorcières du Magenmagot, nous sommes aujourd'hui réunit dans cette audience afin de déterminer si la demande de Maître Hermione Jean Granger, concernant le détenu Drago Malefoy, ancien Mangemort et ancien partisan du Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui selon les dires de son avocat, ne l'est plus aujourd'hui, est légitime.

Nous nous demandons donc aujourd'hui si la requête de Maître Granger est légitime et, si oui, si le détenu peut aspirer à purger le reste de sa peine hors de la prison d'Azkaban sous liberté conditionnelle. Sans perdre de temps et après avoir entendu les témoignages, nous allons passer au vote. Ceux qui pensent que Drago Malefoy n'est pas un fou furieux, qu'il ne nuira nullement au monde sorcier et qu'il peut sortir de prison afin de purger le reste de sa peine, lèvent la main. »

Plus de la moitié du Magenmagot leva la main. Hermione retint un sourire en pensant à sa victoire imminente.

« Et bien Monsieur Malefoy, félicitations, dès à présent vous purgerez la fin de votre peine, c'est-à-dire deux ans, en homme libre, enfin en quelque sorte. Tout vos biens vont vous être restitués ainsi que la clé de votre coffre à Gringotts. Cependant vous ne devez pas ignorer que vous ne pourrez récupérer votre baguette magique qu'à la fin de votre peine et ce en cas de bonne conduite. Mais n'ayez crainte vous pourrez toujours pratiquer la magie, c'est pour cela que en tant que Ministre de la Magie, j'ai décidé de vous accorder une baguette magique pour les sorciers de premier cycle, en attendant de pouvoir récupérer la vôtre. Maître Granger, autre chose à ajouter ?

-Non Monsieur le Ministre, vous avez résumé la situation à merveilles, je vous en remercie.

-Bien, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que Monsieur Malefoy doit cependant avoir un garant afin que celui-ci puisse établir un rapport détaillé sur le comportement de Monsieur Malefoy.

-Oui Monsieur le Ministre, je le sais, c'est pour cela que je me porte garante de Monsieur Malefoy.

-Vous êtes sûre Maître Granger ?

-Oui Monsieur.

-Très bien, soupira Kingsley Shacklebot, à vos risques et périls … La séance est levée. »

Sur ces paroles le Ministre ainsi que tout le Magenmagot quittèrent la Salle d'Audience. Pendant ce temps les deux gardes d'Azkaban qui avaient escorté Drago Malefoy le libérèrent de ces chaînes. Un sentiment de liberté et de jouissance envahit le jeune homme qui savoura sa liberté naissante. Son plaisir fut cependant interrompu lorsqu'il sentit une présence à ses côtés.

« Bonjour Drago, fit Hermione en esquissant un faible sourire.

-Bonjour Granger, répondit l'ex Serpentard

-Très accueillant, grimaça la jeune femme.

-Écoute Granger, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as fait ça ni dans quel but, mais ne pense pas que je te serait éternellement reconnaissant, que je sache je n'ai rien demandé à personne, poursuivit-il, cependant je tiens quand même à te remercier, sur ce, bonne journée Granger. »

Il tourna les talons vers la sortie de la Salle d'Audience, pensant qu'il avait été assez clair vis-à-vis de la jeune femme. Cependant l'ex Gryffondor ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Elle trottina du haut de ses hauts talons pour se trouver à la hauteur du jeune homme :

« Écoute Malefoy l'idée de t'accueillir chez moi pendant deux ans ne m'enchante pas plus que toi. Cependant c'est une des conditions pour que tu puisses retrouver ta liberté si je puis dire, donc nous allons passer à ton Manoir pour que tu puisses prendre des habits et tes effets personnels. Répliqua la jeune avocate d'un ton ferme.

-Si tu penses que je vais te suivre comme un toutou tu te met la baguette dans l'œil ! S'agaça-t-il.

-Bien sûr que tu vas me suivre, tu n'as guère le choix. Répliqua-t-elle calmement. »

Face à son ton plus que calme, Drago fut Surpris de voir qu'elle ne s'était pas emportée. A contrecœur il décida de suivre son ennemie de toujours.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie du Ministère puis transplanèrent .


	2. Chapitre Premier

**Hello, hello le peuple! Voici le premier chapitre de cette nouvelle fic, je sais je suis suicidaire d'en écrire plusieurs à la fois. Mais que voulez vous, Je suis comme ça!**

**Je vous embête pas plus longtemps, j'attend vous reviews avec IMPATIENCE!**

**Bonne lecture les toupins!**

* * *

><p><strong>« Le Mangemort en liberté conditionnelle ! »<strong>

_**Nous venons d'en avoir la confirmation ! Il semblerait que le Mangemort Drago Malefoy a pu bénéficier d'une liberté conditionnelle ! Le monde Sorcier est révolté, nos compatriotes ne comprennent pas pourquoi le Ministère a pu se laisser aller à un tel point. Libérer un individu dangereux parmi des sorciers innocents est un scandale ! Il semblerait qu'en plus de la libération dudit Mangemort, un autre scandale ressorte de cette sinistre affaire, l'avocat qui a fait la demande de liberté conditionnelle de Drago Malefoy, n'est autre que la très célèbre avocate et héroïne de guerre Hermione Jean Granger ! Étrange que cette jeune et brillante avocate ait décidé d'accorder une telle importance au cas de Drago Malefoy, n'est ce pas ? Une aventure se cacherait-elle la dessous ? Même ses amis du célèbre Trio d'Or ne savent pas ce qui lui ai passé par la tête pour faire une telle requête auprès du Ministre de la Magie. « Nous n'avions plus de nouvelle d'Hermione **__**jusqu'à**__**aujourd'hui**__**, elle nous a tout simplement tourné le dos et n'a plus donné de signe de vie depuis de la Seconde Guerre. Nous n'avons pas compris ce revirement de situation … » Nous explique Ronald Bilius Weasley, membre du Trio d'Or et ancien petit ami d'Hermione Granger. Alors Hermione Granger a-t-elle eu des répercussions psychologiques suite aux tragiques événements de la Seconde Guerre ? Nous l'ignorons encore mais comme toujours, vous pouvez être sûrs que la Gazette du Sorcier éclairera ce mystère dans les plus brefs délais pour ses fidèles lecteurs. **_

_**Votre très dévouée, Rita Skeeter, Reporter à la Gazette du Sorcier.**_

Hermione reposa le journal avec violence sur sa table de nuit avec une profonde envie d'étrangler Rita Skeeter de ses mains ! Cette journaliste de malheur avait toujours eu le don de l'agacer depuis son plus jeune âge. Elle s'étira une dernière fois comme pour savourer l'odeur de lessive qui émanait de ses draps fraîchement lavés et se daigna se lever enfin de son lit. Un bruit venant de la cuisine la fit sursauter , elle prit sa baguette magique posée en évidence sur sa table de nuit et ouvrit doucement la porte de sa chambre. C'est alors qu'elle aperçut une silhouette masculine et les événements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. _''Ah oui c'est vrai, Malefoy…''_ Pensa-t-elle. Elle se rappela de son retour dans sa maison en compagnie de l'ancien Mangemort et fit un léger sourire elle avait gagné son affaire et avait réussi à libérer Drago Malefoy. Le jeune homme était resté plus que réticent en apprenant qu'il devait cohabiter avec son ennemie de toujours mais finalement il s'était dit qu'il valait mieux cohabiter avec elle plutôt que de retourner à Azkaban. Elle descendit le reste des marches et une exquise odeur de café frais lui monta aux narines.

_''Je dois rêver, il a préparé le café…''_ pensa-t-elle

-Bonjour Granger, lui dit alors Malefoy

-Oh, bonjour Malefoy, bien dormi ? Demanda-t-elle

-Oui.

- Cela fait plusieurs années que tu n'as pas parler et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire ? Ridicule…

- Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure Granger.

-Oui, sûrement. Ta chambre te plaît ? Je t'ai laissé la plus grande, après la mienne bien sûr.

- Trop aimable à toi, répliqua-t-il.

Il eut à peine le temps de remarquer que la jeune femme eu un air blessé qu'il quitta déjà la cuisine et décida de faire le tour du propriétaire. La maison d'Hermione Granger était assez grande et lumineuse. Elle était décorée avec goût, ce qui étonna le jeune homme qui n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle serait autant douée en décoration. Il commença par le grand séjour, spacieux, lumineux et très chaleureux. Il décida de sortir dans l'immense jardin qui entourait l'immense demeure de Granger et prit une grosse bouffée d'air frais. Il lui sembla que cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas fait cela. Il ferma les yeux pour savourer ce moment plus qu'inespéré. _« Cette femme est incroyable, _pensa-t-il_, elle est sensée me détester et au lieu de cela elle me fait sortir de prison, vraiment incroyable. »_ A cet instant une idée lui traversa l'esprit_ : « et si elle avait fait cela par pure pitié ? Ou peut-être qu'elle veut se venger en me gardant chez elle pour me faire vivre un enfer ? Après tout je le mériterais c'est vrai… Cette femme, puisque s'en est une maintenant, m'étonnera toujours. Je dois dire qu'elle a beaucoup changé… » _

Une voix le sorti de ses pensées :

« Drago ?

Il sursauta en entendant la jeune femme l'appeler par son prénom.

-Granger ? Répondit-il un peu brusquement

-J'ai pensé que tu voudrais peut être aller sur le Chemin de Traverse pour te promener, répondit-elle un brin rougissante.

-Euh… oui pourquoi pas… Dit-il un peu surpris par sa proposition.

-Très bien, je t'attends dans le grand salon alors.

-D'accord. »

Il monta dans sa chambre, enfila une veste par-dessus son smoking noir, prit sa baguette et descendit les escaliers pour rejoindre la jeune femme qui était nonchalamment assise sur son grand canapé, fumant une cigarette.

« Depuis quand tu fumes Granger ? Dit-il l'air abasourdi devant l'élégance qui se dégageait de la jeune femme.

-Oh tu es déjà prêt, dit-elle surprise

-Euh oui déjà, Je ne te pensais pas aussi débauchée Granger, répondit-il légèrement amusé mais il garda tout de même sons habituel sourire narquois.

- Toujours aussi aimable à ce que je vois Malefoy,

-Que veux-tu on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne _ma chère_.

Elle ria de bon cœur face à cette appellation et lui répondit :

-Arrête Drago, ce ton dédaigneux ne te réussis plus après toute ces années.

Cependant la jeune femme ne s'attendait pas à ce que le jeune homme se renferme et se rendit compte que ses paroles qui était anodines pour elle ne l'étaient pas pour Drago. Elle se rattrapa aussitôt :

-Je suis navrée Drago, je ne voulait pas te…

-Garde ta pitié pour toi Granger, je n'en ai nullement besoin !

-Ce n'est pas de la pitié Drago ! Tu veux bien arrêter d'être si agressif avec moi ? Elle se radoucit, Je ne te veux aucun mal Drago…

Le jeune homme fut surpris de voir que la jeune femme s'était tout à coup radoucit. Il la détailla de la tête aux pieds, il se rendit alors compte qu'Hermione avait bien changé depuis leurs années de Poudlard il scruta ses jambes fines et élancées, ses hanches généreuses et s'arrêta sur sa poitrine ronde, généreuse et semblerait-il ferme à souhait. Il sentit le feu lui monter aux joues. Il détourna rapidement le regard en croisant celui de la jeune femme, qui sans que Drago ne le voit, rougit. _''Que t'arrives-t-il Drago ? Cette femme n'a fait que s'excuser et toi tu te mets déjà de idées salaces dans la tête, Reprend toi bon sang !''_

La jeune femme remarqua son tourment car elle décida de couper court à ce moment de gêne.

-Euh… On peut y aller ?

-Oui, oui on y va, bafouilla-t-il. »

Ils s'avancèrent vers la cheminée du grand salon, prirent de la poudre de Cheminette et se retrouvèrent rapidement dans le Chaudron Baveur. Ils sortirent pour se mêler à la foule sur le Chemin de Traverse. Les gens qui reconnurent Drago se retournèrent tous sur leur passage pour chuchoter entre eux et scruter le jeune homme avec dédain. Le Serpentard se sentit soudain très mal à l'aise devant touts ces regards emplit de haine et se dit qu'il serait mieux enfermé chez Granger plutôt que face à tous ces regards qui semblaient scruter chaque parcelle de sa sinistre âme.

« Drago ?

Il sorti de sa torpeur et se retourna vers la jeune femme.

-euh… oui Granger ?

-Tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien, tu veux peut être qu'on rentre à la maison ?

A l'entente du mot « maison » Drago réagit tout de suite et acquiesça avec entrain.

-Oui s'il te plaît je suis un peu fatigué.

La jeune femme acquiesça mais savait que la fatigue n'était pas vraiment la vraie raison pour laquelle le jeune homme voulait rentrer. Elle l'avait vu blanchir, se raidir et baisser la tête à chaque fois que les passants le reluquaient avec méchanceté. L'état du jeune homme lui fit mal au cœur et elle décida qu'il fallait se hâter et rentrer pour en finir avec le calvaire de Drago.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la maison, Hermione voulut lui dire combien elle était désolée d'avoir eu l'idée de l'emmener sur le Chemin de Traverse. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, elle vit le jeune homme se diriger, en courant vers sa chambre.

Drago était furieux. Furieux contre la Terre entière. Furieux contre ces immondes personnes qui avaient osé jeter leur regard plein de hargne sur lui. Mais surtout furieux contre lui-même pour avoir baissé la tête face à tous ces regards.

Il entendit alors trois coups portés à la porte de sa chambre. Avant qu'il ait pu répondre d'entrer, il vit une masse de cheveux bruns passer par l'embrasure de la porte.

« Écoute Drago, je suis désolée de t'avoir proposée cette sortie, c'était ridicule de ma part… Je savais bien que la communauté des sorciers ne t'accueillerait pas à bras ouvert à ta sortie de prison. Je suis navrée.

-Ce n'est pas grave Granger, tu n'as rien à te reprocher

La jeune femme fut surprise de sa réponse. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il l'envoi paître ou qu'il se mette en colère contre elle. Elle s'attendait à tout sauf à cela.

-Euh… je suis quand même désolée de ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je vais m'en remettre, dit-il avec un faux sourire.

-Bon très bien, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit…

- J'ai compris, tu peux me laisser Granger.

-Au fait tu as visité la bibliothèque ?

-Non je ne l'ai pas vu, Hermione Granger a une bibliothèque ! Je n'en reviens pas, ça m'étonnai de pas l'avoir encore vue.

-Bon je te laisse tu as l'air d'aller mieux !

La jeune femme quitta la chambre le cœur lourd. Même si Drago restait fier face à cette situation la jeune femme décela tout de même une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux du jeune homme.

_''J'espère qu'il va vite oublier ce mauvais moment, je m'en veux déjà assez comme ça.''_

Elle alla se préparer une bonne tasse de thé et s'installa dans le grand fauteuil dans sa bibliothèque. Elle ouvrit un énorme ouvrage et commença à lire tout en fumant sa cigarette. Cependant la jeune femme se rendit à l'évidence elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à Drago Malefoy. Elle se surprit à vouloir aller le prendre dans ses bras et le rassurer comme on rassure un enfant qui a fait un cauchemar. Elle se rendit compte de ses pensées et secoua vivement la tête comme pour chasser ses idées saugrenues. Avec un sourire aux lèvres, elle se mit à penser à leurs querelles de Poudlard et se dit que le jeune homme l'avait beaucoup fait souffrir. Elle se dit avec peine qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu cela, elle aurait même voulu être amie avec le Serpentard. Cependant la méchanceté de ses propos et ses insultes refirent surface et elle se dit qu'il en était peut être mieux ainsi. Elle repensa aux événements de l'après-midi passée sur le Chemin de Traverse et ne put s'empêcher d'en vouloir à tous ses gens qui dévisageaient Drago. _''Comment peuvent-ils être aussi méchants ! Tout le monde peut faire des erreurs après tout.''_ Elle-même savait très bien de quoi elle parlait. En effet sa plus grosse erreur fut d'être tombée amoureuse du plus grand idiot de Grande-Bretagne. Hermione était tombée amoureuse de Ronald Weasley depuis le jour où celui-ci lui avait sauvée la vie pendant leur quête des Horcruxes. Elle regrettera ce passage de sa vie pendant encore très longtemps. Elle repensa au moment où elle avait découvert la tromperie de Ron, il avait une liaison avec sa secrétaire,Annie. Hermione avait du mal à le croire, même après l'avoir pris sur le fait accompli. Elle pensait qu'elle rêvait, elle n'avait jamais imaginé Ron capable de tels actes.

Elle mit un terme à ses horribles souvenirs et alla préparer le dîner. Elle mit la table et en posant ses couverts elle se dit _''Ah oui c'est vrai nous sommes deux maintenant''_ en affichant un sourire en coin. Elle se dit que cette situation ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça. Après avoir préparé sa spécialité, elle décida de monter pour le prévenir qu'ils allaient passer à table. À ce moment là, elle entendit un bruit étouffé et après avoir tendu l'oreille, se rendit compte que … Drago pleurait. Elle se figea sur place et ne sut si elle devait frapper ou faire demi-tour. Après une minute de réflexion elle décida de frapper à sa porte.

« Entre !

-Drago ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Le jeune homme essaya de se redonner contenance mais ses yeux rouges et bouffis le trahirent.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as à me regarder comme ça ? Tu veux une photo à mettre sur ta table de nuit Granger ? Dit-il dédaigneux.

-Euh… non, je venais juste te dire que le dîner tait servi, tu peux descendre.

-Que tu nous a-tu préparés ? De la nourriture moldue je suppose ? Je ne vais pas faire le difficile, étant donné la « nourriture » que l'on nous sert en prison, ça ne peut pas être pire, pas vrai ?Ricana-t-il.

-Tu sais Drago tu n'es pas obligé de déverser ta mauvaise humeur sur moi…

-Arrête de m'appeler Drago ! Depuis quand on s'appelle par nos prénom ?

-Techniquement je suis la seule à t'appeler par ton prénom, il semblerait que toi tu ne m'accorde pas assez d'importance pour cela.

-Oui mais peut être que tu n'es pas digne de moi pour qu'on en vienne aux familiarités ?

-Digne ?! C'est une blague ? On dirait que ces années en prison ne t'ont rien appris _mon cher_ !

Elle regretta tout de suite ses paroles en voyant l'air blessé de Drago.

-Pardon, je ne voulais pas…

-Bon on va manger ? Répliqua-t-il du tac-au-tac

-Euh oui allons y. »

Ils prirent place autour de la table et se mirent à manger. Malgré sa « nourriture moldue » Hermione eut un sourire léger en voyant Drago se ruer sur son assiette. Le jeune homme croisa le regard d'Hermione et piqua un fard en se rendant compte qu'il mangeait bruyamment.

« Pardon… S'excusa-t-il.

-Oh je t'en prie, tu devais avoir faim, mettons de côté les convenances, après tout ce n'est que moi, ria-t-elle de bon cœur.

- Très drôle Granger.

-Je sais, sans vouloir me vanter, je suis assez marrante quand je le veux !

-Ironie, tu connais ce mot ?

-Oui ne t'en fais pas Drago.

Elle se leva de table et alla chercher le dessert, un gâteau qu'elle avait elle-même préparé la veille quand elle avait obtenu la libération de Drago. Sur le gâteau était écris « Bienvenue à la maison ».

Le jeune homme fut touché par l'attention de la jeune femme mais afficha un masque d'impassibilité pour ne pas laisser paraître ses émotions.

« Euh je crois que tu t'es trompé de personne Granger. Dit-il sarcastique.

-Non je ne me suis pas trompée ! Ce gâteau est bien pour toi, répondit-elle, offusquée par l'absence de réaction du jeune homme.

-J'espère qu'il est bon au moins, dit-il bougon.

-A toi de me le dire !

Elle lui découpa une part et le servit. Elle attendit la réaction du jeune homme qui contre toute attente se leva et fit mine de vomir. Elle n'en revenait pas ! Son gâteau ne devait pas être si infecte après tout… En voyant que la jeune femme se mit à goûter un petit bout de gâteau, il ne s'empêcher d'exploser de rire. La jeune femme qui se disait, à cet instant que le gâteau était plutôt bon, sursauta à l'entente du rire de Drago. C'était la première fois qu'elle l'entendait rire !

Elle le dévisagea avec stupeur et se joignit à ses rires tonitruants.

« Tu aurais vu ta tête ! Non mais sérieusement ! Haleta-t-il entre deux rires.

-C'est pas drôle Drago je pensais vraiment que tu allais vomir ! Et puis mon gâteau est dé-li-cieux ! Dit-elle en relevant fièrement la tête comme pour souligner ses propos.

Il se calma et la regarda droit dans les yeux, cette rapidité avec laquelle elle croisa son regard la troubla. Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Elle ne put cependant pas détourner le regard de ses yeux gris métalliques. Elle sentit qu'elle chancelait et décida de mettre fin à ce moment de gêne :

« Tu veux un café ou un thé ? Ce fut la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

-Qu'il y-a t-il_ Hermione_ ? Lui dit-il.

A l'entente de son prénom dans la bouche de son ennemi de toujours, elle ne put réprimer un frisson.

Le jeune homme le remarqua car il se reprocha d'une démarche féline vers la jeune femme :

« Je te trouble ?

-Euh…non… je… pas du tout Malefoy, je repensais à….euh… quelque chose !

-Bien sûr, je sais que je t'ai troublée Hermione, ne nie pas l'évidence. Dit-il en se rapprochant dangereusement de la Gryffondor.

-Pas du tout. On n'est pas toute folle de ton charme si… Évident Malefoy. Je monte me coucher. Passe une bonne nuit. »

Elle quitta précipitamment la pièce de peur de se voir se jeter dans les bras du jeune homme et de l'embrasser. _''Par Merlin ! Pourquoi me trouble-t-il autant ? Je n'avais pas de réactions comme ça à Poudlard pourtant !''_ Elle rentra dans sa chambre et décida de prendre pour se rafraîchir les idées et oublier l'effet que l'ex Serpentard lui faisait.

Dans la cuisine Drago n'en revenait pas de son comportement. Il pesta intérieurement et se serait giflé pour ce débordement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait agi ainsi. _''Peut-être que les années d'abstinence me troublent l'esprit.''_

Il resta dans la salon un bon moment en faisant les cent pas, cherchant le moyen de s'excuser auprès de la jeune femme. Après un long moment, il s'arrêta soudainement et un sourire presque diabolique se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il avait trouvé. Il monta le grand escalier afin de se rendre dans sa chambre pour aller se glisser dans ses draps frais et propres. Il resta tout de même un long moment à penser à la mystérieuse jeune femme qui dormait quelques chambres plus loin. Il sombra bientôt dans le sommeil, sommeil qui fut peuplé de songes les uns plus étranges que les autres.


End file.
